Seeing Double
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: When the crew of Serenity help out a small colony on one of the many moons, they end up meeting someone they'd never expect. Who is she? What's her secret? And what's her relation to River and Simon? First fic, be kind.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Okay, this is my first jaunt into the fiction that is _Firefly_. I apologize** profusely **beforehand if at anytime I totally screw up the characters. I've only seen about half the episodes and as of yet not seen _Serenity_. So I'm pretty much grasping transcripts, sound clips, and any fanfiction I can get my hands on to figure out how to write this properly. Please, feel free to tell me where I screwed up (gently if you don't mind) and I hope you like it. Oh, and this is between Serenity and OIS, and just crossing the border into AU.

Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I am but a humble worm in comparrison. I'm merely borrowing the characters for my own sick and twisted amusement.

* * *

Mal sat staring into the crackling flames of the town bonfire, as its warmth washed against his face. Raising his mug, he took a quick sweep, making sure there were no young women carrying flowery wreaths or "refills" nearby. He really didn't want or need a repeat of the trouble caused by the last town's celebration for the crew's "help".

He heard a snicker come across the table from the direction of Wash and Zoe. Glaring at the obvious choice of the snicker's origin, he said, "And what the hell is so damn funny?"

Wash grinned, unable to keep a straight face.

"You are," he replied, "Your so tense and on alert. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were about to start a bar fight or something. It's funny, don'tcha think, Lambie-toes?"

He looked over at his wife, who had been reclining into his arms. Sitting up slightly, she fixed him with a warning glance.

"Not really," she replied, glancing over at Mal.

"Well, I think it's funny," Wash muttered, taking another sip of his drink.

"As I recall, you weren't the one who got roped into 'wedded bliss'," Mal shot back, annoyed.

Wash grinned again.

"That's only because I protected myself," he said, taking another sip, and looking at Mal as though he were imparting some ancient wisdom, "You see, the trick is to find, woo, and marry a beautiful, wonderful, warrior woman."

He gazed lovingly at Zoe and added, "Especially one who can kill you...with her pinky."

Zoe rolled her eyes, giving him a light slap. Wash mockingly rubbed the spot, then pulled her closer to him.

"And what about those not aimi' for marriage?" Mal demanded.

"Oh, well," Wash seemed to consider, "Well, then, I guess your screwed."

Mal nodded, shooting Wash a _see-what-I-mean_ glare.

"Relax, sir," said Zoe suddenly, "I promise, we'll warn you if we spot any future 'Mrs. Malcolm Reynolds'."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mal walked towards the table holding the "bar", and saw something suprising. Standing there, withher back turned to him, was River.

Glancing around, Mal couln't see Simon anywhere around. _Gorram doctor! _he thought. The boy had one simple job on this planet so far, watching River. Even if the girl had been relatively lucid of late, experience was beginning to tell Mal that it wouldn't last and he'd be damned if that change came now.

Stomping over he called out, "River!"

The girl didn't turn to face him.

"River!" he tried again, "Girl!"

That recieved and immediate reaction. The figue turned and Mal stopped dead in his tracks. He had found River alright. The only problem was, he'd just found another one.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Again, I reiterate, I apologize if I screw up the characters. Feel free to throw rotten apples at me...just as long as there are no grenades in them.

* * *

Mal blinked, but the image remained. The girl who had turned was definitely River Tam, or at least, looked like she was. At the same time she turned, however, another girl had walked out from behind the stack of boards. A girl identical to the first. 

Mal stood there, stunned, for a second. Then, spotting Jayne on his left, "talking" to a busty, laughing brunette, he called the merc over to him.

Ignoring the grumbles and obscenities thrown at him, Mal grabbed Jayne's shoulder, whirled him around to face the table and said, "Jayne, look over there and tell me what you see."

Jayne shot him a disgusted look, glanced at the table, squinted, and shook his head.

"Hell, Mal," he muttered, "my visions shot. All I'm seein' is double."

"Thank you, Jayne," Mal replied, relieved he wasn't going nut, "Go on back to whatever you were doing before."

Another wave of chinese obscenities came back in response, but Mal ignored them. He was busy walking over to the two girls, who had been watching the exchange with curious amusement.

"Okay," Mal said, stopping in front of the them, "Which one of you all is mine?"

The girl on the right, and the one Mal realized had brown eyes smiled.

"Me, Captain daddy," she replied, smiling wanely.

"Now don't start on that go se..." Mal started, and stopped.

"Then who the hell are you?" he demanded, looking at the other girl, who had blue eyes.

"Name's Muireann, sir," the girl replied quickly, giving Mal a perplexed look, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"How about an explanation why..." Mal started before...

"There you are, Captain!" exclaimed Kaylee.

Mal turned to see her walking up to him, Simon in tow._ So that's where he was,_ Mal thought, _Why am I not suprised._

"Simon was just looking for you, wonderin' if you had seen River. I said I'd help him..." she stopped, and her jaw dropped in amazement, "Lao-tyen."

Simon stood there, stock still, with an expression of confounded amazement on his face.

"I didn't..it can't..." he started mumbling to himself.

"You mind explainin' this, doc," Mal said, snapping him out of the daze, "Cause it sure looks to me like you've got some explaining to do."

Simon looked at him, his eyes still wide in astonishment.

"I don't know," he said, "I mean, I'm sure the Alliance took DNA samples...I just didn't think they would..."

"Someone mind telling me what ya'll are talkin' about?" the girl with the blue eyes, Muireann, spoke up. Her voice sounded exactly like River's only different. The pronuncation was broader and more inclined to those on the rim. More than that, though, it didn't sound hollow but full of the energy only a teenage girl could muster. Plus, she sounded rather annoyed.

"They can't see past the surface," River spoke up, her tone almost mystical, "They see only face value, a mirror worth everything and nothing. Cannot penetrate the depths."

"Well," Kaylee said, "I'm pretty sure that one's River."

Immediately, both girls' faces contorted in a look saying _well duh! _Mal opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted again. This time, however, by something not so friendly.

**BAMM !**

The echo of the gunshot rang hauntingly through the now quiet courtyard. Mal, Simon, and Kaylee whirled around to see where it had come from. Standing behind them, on the other side of the bonfire, stood six men. All of them wore long tan coats, hats, and goggles. Each one carried a large, menacing looking gun and each one looked like he hadn't bathed in a week. The leader, who had let off the shot, stepped forward.

"Sorry 'bout that, ladies and gents," he said, a malicious smile curling on his lips, "But I had to get your attention."

He took another step forward, forcing a few of the younger men and women to step back fearfully. The fear only managed to widen his grin. Suddenly, he spotted one especially fair red head. Moving towards her, he motioned for his men to grab her, which they did. Her screams tore at the foreboding silence of the long vanished celebration.

Mal watched, stone faced, as the men dragged the girl up to their boss and held her while he planted a kiss. Slowly, he reached towards his pistol.

"Get River," he said so only Simon would hear him.

"What?" the doctor looked at him.

"Get River, take Kaylee, and run to Serenity," Mal said, not taking his eyes off the man.

Simon nodded, and slowly stepped backwards toward the table.

"Come on, mei-mei," he said, grasping River's hand. He glanced sadly at the other girl, who returned his gaze without interest. It seemed like she knew it wasn't her fate to go with them.

"But Capt'n," protested Kaylee, afraid to move.

"That's an order, Kaylee," Mal said. He dared to glance at her in a way he hoped she would find reassuring, "Get out 'a here, now."

Obviously, the message got through, because Kaylee nodded and slowly backed away. The three crept back behind the table and disappeared. Mal turned back towards the six men. It was safe for the fireworks to start.

* * *

Chinese translations

Mei-mei Little sister

Lao-tyen oh, God.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thanks again to my reviewers. I, er, forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Muireann is an old Irish name meaning, "Born of the Sea"

* * *

A moment later, the group leader waved his hand, gesturing the men to let the girl go. Roughly they pulled her away and tossed her to the ground, inches from the fire. 

"Now," said the man, his tone conversational as he strode towards the table piled with varied fruits and vegetables, "I'm a patient man. Don't cause much trouble, less it's needed. And I don't bother you folks much," he picked up a green apple, "So I got's to wonderin', why did you folks send them bounty hunters on us?"

He took a bite of the apple, gazing at the still quiet crowd. His blue eyes scanned every face, looking at each one as though he could read their very thoughts. His eyes rested on Mal for the briefest second. Mal returned the gaze with one of stone. It seemed to work since the man's eyes moved away from him and on to the next group.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mal could see Zoe. She didn't look as though she were paying much attention to their "friend's" rant, though Mal knew she heard every word. She was slowly reaching for her gun, waiting for the right signal,and watching three of theguards as they walked around the crowd, creating a pen for the anxious group.

On the opposite side, Mal spotted Jayne, distangled from the woman he had been sitting with, inching towards him. He was glaring daggers at the other two guards.

_Which leaves loud mouth over here to me, _Mal thought to himself. He ventured a slight glance backward and saw that the girl who looked like River was nowhere to be found.

"So, which one of you is Malcolm Reynolds?"

The question caught Mal's attention. Turning back, he saw the man was looking at him. A small clicking sound told him the guy's guards had their weapons trained on him. Sighing again at his inevitable bad luck, Mal stepped forward.

"Depends whose doin' the askin'," he replied, crossing his arms as though he didn't care who had done the asking.

The man smirked. Waving a hand, he signaled to the men that it was alright.

"So," he said, "Your the cap'n sent after me, huh? How much did Parker pay you?"

Mal seemed to consider the question.

"Why's it matter?" he asked, looking over at Zoe. He nodded his head, almost imperceptable.

"It doesn't really," the man replied, whipping out his gun, but Mal was faster.

**Bamm! Bamm! Bamm!**

The three shots all hit their mark. The man crumpled, to the stunned shock of his colleagues. At that moment Zoe and Jayne took their chance. Fireing of a few good shots they managed to hit a two of the men before the others took cover. As the terrified townspeople ran for cover, the three crewmembers dived into their own hiding spots.

* * *

Muireann had known the second the light-brown haired man had told the other girl and other manto grab River and run that a firefight was about to start. It seemed to be a common thread of justice out on the rim, and one she was sadly becoming accustomed to. Therefore, once the others had taken River, she had cautiously scurried behind the table as well, and crept towards one of the narrow alleys.

The other girl, River, seeing her had been quite a shock to Muireann. At first, she didn't think it was possible.Now one was suppose to look like someone else. How could they look alike? Yet, as the two girls had circled each other, a strange feeling of familiarity coarsed through Muireann. She held out her hand, told the girl her name, and somehow it had felt right to her. Then, of course, that hwoon dahn and his little band had rushed in causing trouble, and now here she was trapped in a corner, praying a stray bullet wouldn't find her.

Another blast and Muireann shut her eyes, clutching her hands so tightly the knuckles turned white. _God, how I hate guns_, she thought to herself.

"JAYNE! BEHIND YOU!" a yell came from across the way.

Another shot went off followed by curses Muireann had never heard before. Suddenly, the small light from the campfire was drowned out as a large body stepped in the way. Muireann pulled back, frightened.

"Girl?" the figure said, "Gorramit, what are you doin' here!"

Muireann swallowed.

"Hidin'," she replied.

"Ai ya," the figure replied, "Mal's gonna kill me if'n he finds you here...come to think, Doc'd kill me too. Come on!"

Before Muireann could put in a voice of protest, the figure grabbed her thin wrists in his big hands and dragged her out of her hiding place.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal looked over at Zoe, who was crouched beside the wall opposite him.

"See Jayne?" he yelled at her as another shot wizzed close to his head.

"No!" she called back, "You?"

Mal let out a dry chuckle.

"Wouldn't be askin' if I did," he replied, popping up and shooting . He heard the slight umph made as one of the men fell. Ducking back quickly, he shot Zoea _how-do-we-get-ourselves-in-these-situations _look.

"It's not like Jayne to run from a fight, sir," Zoe called back, taking her own shot.

"Less he knew somethin' we didn't," Mal finished the statement, a dark flash crossing his face.

* * *

As the minutes dragged on, Zoe and Mal were slowly pushed farther and farther towards the end of the town. The action was slowly turning into the longest firefight Mal had ever been in, and it was really starting to annoy him. 

"That husband of yours better be makin' a grand appearance soon," Mal said, ducking on instinct, "I'm starting to run out of bullets."

"Yes sir," Zoe replied, concentrating on the figure poorly hidden behind a barrel. A shot later, he was dead.

Looking back at Mal she added, "I'll take that into consideration."

Mal frowned, and fired. Another body fell and the shooting stopped. Mal and Zoe risked a peak only to see the final gunmen had taken off. The two shared a glance.

"You were saying, sir?" said Zoe.

Mal frowned, and walked back the way they had came. Silently he added Wash to the growing list of persons he was going to yell at.

* * *

By the time Mal and Zoe had reached Serenity, though, Mal's annoyance at Wash had degraded a bit. His anger at Jayne, however, only doubled when he saw the mule parked. 

"Captain, Zoe," called Simon, running down the steps.

"No injuries today, Doc," Mal replied, stopping the young man before he started on his act.

Almost immediately, he was greeted by a range of questions from Kaylee and Book, who had followed after Simon.

"Okay, quiet!" he called, holding up his hands for some silence, "First of all, Zoe, go give that husband o'yours an earful for not coming to pick us up."

Zoe nodded, and pushed past the others heading for the stairs.

"Second, anyone seen Jayne?"

"Yes," replied Book, sending Mal a questioning look, "Last time I saw him, he was limping to his bunk."

"He was what!" exclaimed Simon, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Book shrugged, "He was grumbling about not needing a 'pansy-ass doctor', his words, not mine, helping him. Said he'd had enough trouble with your sister."

"You ain't gonna do anything drastic, are you, Cap'n?" asked Kaylee, noting the dark look passing over Mal's face.

"Nothin' you need to worry about, little Kaylee," Mal replied, "Excuse me."

With that, he pushed past her and headed towards the stairs. Book, Kaylee, and Simon all shared a look, followed by Book and Kaylee taking after Mal.

Mal stormed briskly up the stairs and along the catwalk, heading towards the bunks. Finding Jayne's, he opened the door and climbed down the ladder. He spotted the burly merc laying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Jayne," he called, "Jayne, wake up!"

When the merc didn't move, Mal strode over to his wrack of guns. Picking one up, he checked to make sure it was empty and dropped it to the ground. Instantly, the larger man bolted up, looking around the room slightly blurry-eyed.

"Wuh de ma!" he exclaimed, spotting Mal, "Damn it,Mal, you shouldn't sneak up on a man when he's sleepin'!"

"Far as I can see, that's the best time to," replied Mal, regarding Jayne with an icy look, "It's easier to do that then stab them in the back."

He saw Jayne visibly pale and sit up straighter.

"Why'd ya do it, Jayne?" Mal asked, "Money finally good enough?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Jayne exclaimed, not liking where this was going.

"You left Zoe and me out there, alone," Mal said, moving menacingly closer, "We could have died."

"Well, ya didn't," responded Jayne, nervously backing away, and hitting the wall, "Listen, I had my reasons for leavin'. You should be yellin' at that idiot doctor."

"And why's that, Jayne?" replied Mal, pausing. It wasn't like the mercenary to hide behind Simon.

"Because I had to drag that moon-brain sister of his back here!" Jayne replied, "Ruttin'girl got a good kick int'a my knee."

"Jayne, that's not possible..." Mal started and stopped,

"Ah, Nee ta ma duh tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si!" he cursed, scrambling up the ladder past Kaylee and Book.

Racing to the passenger bunks, he ripped open the door to River's room, his worst fears coming true.

"Juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan!"

* * *

Again, I apologize if I screwed up any of the characters. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting there on the bed, facing him were two severly annoyed looking Rivers.

"Captain, what is...oh my!" exlaimed Book, looking into the room.

"What is it?" asked Kaylee, curious as to what was shocking the other two. Book stepped out of the way for her to look.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Cap'n you didn't tell me we was bringin' the other River."

"We weren't," Mal replied, still in shock. _How could this have happened! _he thought, _Oh, right, Jayne!_

"My name ain't River," the blue eyed girl said, "It's Muireann!"

She stood up.

"And just what did I do to ya'll?"

"Huh?"

Muireann glared at Mal.

"First of all, you have someone look's identical to me right here, "she pointed at River, "Then, you start a firefight in town," he voice began rising in pitch, "And finally, you have this big goon grab me, carry me to the ship, and dump me into this room! What do you want from me!"

Mal stared at her in awe. River watched, curiously amused,as he began to apologize and explain.

"So...so I can't get back?" said Muireann, "Why can't you just take me back?"

"Reckon we'd meet a mite of trouble if we turn around," Mal replied, "We'll be in Persephone in a number of days. Drop you off there. You can find passage home."

"It's not my home," replied Muireann.

"What?" said Book, caught off guard.

"It's not my home," Muireann replied, a strange look crossing her face, "I was just visiting...What, maybe I could stay on the ship..."

"Now hold on a minute," Mal exclaimed, suprised by the girl's sudden change in attitude, "I'm sorry Jayne brought you here, but that don't mean you're gonna stay. I'm not much for takin' in a stray and..."

"What if I paid for passage?" interrupted Muireann, "I'm a musician by trade. If, if I pay you twenty-five percent of my earnings, could I stay?"

"Now why would you want to do somethin' like that?" asked Kaylee, suprised as Mal, "A minute ago you were blamin' us for kidnappin'."

Muireann shrugged.

"You mean no harm, and it's not like I got anywhere else ta' go. Besides," she looked at River, "I'd like to know how come you have someone who looks exactly like me."

Mal considered the statement for the moment.

"How much would we be gettin'?" he asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

"I don't know, depends on the place. Sometimes I'll get ten credits, others five-hundred. Most people just give me vegetables of one kind or another."

"Captain," Simon spoke up suddenly, "I think, maybe, we should let her stay."

At Mal's look he added, "M-Maybe, she could..help. With River."

"I don't see how?" Muireann exclaimed, "The girl hasn't said two words to me, just keeps staring. It's plain creepy."

A flash of annoyance crossed River's face, but she remained mysteriously mute.

"Well," he said, "Still three days to Persephone. We'll decide this when we get there. Mean time," he looked over at Kaylee, "Find this girl a place to sleep, and Simon, figure out how the hell these two look alike."

"Gee, thanks," remarked Simon under his breath. Kaylee smiled.

"What are you going to tell the rest of the crew?" asked Book.

"The truth."

With that, Mal walked off. Simon and Book followed, leaving the three girls.

"Well, this is all sorts of shiny," said Kaylee, smiling, "Muireann is it?"

The blue eyed girl nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room. You'll have to forgive Mal...he's such a grouchy old man."

Smiling, she grasped Muireann's wrist, not noticing the girl hiss slightly, and pulled her out of the room.

"Comin', River?" she asked.

The other girl shook her head no.

"Okay, come on, Muireann."

With that, they were gone, leaving River alone. The young woman sat still for a few minutes.

Then, talking to only air she said, "Danger, in the air.No longer the fairest, says the mirror, another has taken your place."

Curling up in a ball, she began to cry.

* * *

I know, I know, a little fast and all, but I hope nothing to weird. The next chapter should be up shortly. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Okay, per the bold lettering, I have fast-forward the events a week or so after the first few chapters. This is on account of one, I'm really lazy and don't feel like explaining everything that happened on Persephone. Don't worry, you'll get a summary in this chapter. And number two, it has to do with speeding up the timeline. So yeah, there you are.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Mal sat in Serenity's cockpit, staring out at the ddep black. On nights when the terrors of the valley were just a liittle to much for his dreams, he would visit here or maybe the engine room. Sometimes he'd go to both. Really any place he could feelt Serenity's life was fine. The ship was the last shred of hope he had left to hold, it and its crew.

_And possibly a growin' one at that, _he thought, remembering the events of the past few weeks.

The unveiling of Muireann had been quite a shock to the rest of the crew. Wash had stared in mute awe at the two girls, who stood side by side. Zoe, meanwhile, kept her gaze firm and analytical. She was just as shocked as Wash, but experienced in processing such shock faster. Inara's reaction had been similar to Book's in that she was suprised but accepted it quickly. By far, though, Jayne's reaction had been the funniest. Mal had secretly wished Kaylee had brought her camera to catch the look of utter horror on Jayne's face, especially when he realized it was his fault the new "River" was here.

Muireann, for her part, seemed to take it all in stride. To Mal's suprise, she had shown a persistance of wanting to stay on Serenity, despite the circumstances that brought her there. She even went as far asto drag him, Jayne, Zoe and Wash to a bar when they arrived on Persephone, haggle with the bartender, and then provide a night's worth of entertainment to those present.

Mal supposed it was then he had deided to let her stay. She had borrowed a flute off one of the hired hands who usually played. Then, placing the instrument to her lips, began playing a melody Mal didn't recognize. It didn't really matter, though, cause as soon as she played the song took of life of its own. Even though he'd never been able to read nor really cared to much about music, Mal felt swept into it, and could practically see the desperation radiating from Muireann. It almost seemed like she put every ounce of her being into it, and played only to him. By the time the song was finished, Mal could only stare in amazement and he noted that Jayne's jaw hung slightly open as well. Of course, the twenty-five credits he got after the performance only sealed the deal.

So there they were now, on their way to their next job, new passenger in hand. Mal found he couldn't quite yet call the girl crew, though. Sure she was likeable enough. Definitely more talkative then River, who had taken to remaining in her room lately. And Muireann certainly brought more of Kaylee's kind of cheerful to the ship. But something about her still set him off somehow. Something about her quick acceptance to her position, her practical begging to stay, and the fact that she'd shut down everytime he or anyone else asked about her past.

"Am I interruptin'?" a sudden voice called out.

Mal jumped slightly, annoyed he'd been caught off guard. Swiveling around he came eye to eye with Muireann's sea blue ones.

"Nothin' of importance, darlin'," replied Mal, "What are you doin' up here?"

Muireann shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, "And I kinda felt like wanderin'."

She pulled out a long slender piece of wood, and a small knife. Mal pulled back slightly, even though he knew she meant no harm. The girl had been whittling the wood into some sort of pipe for the last couple of days.

"You sure you're old enough for that?" Mal asked, indicating her work.

Muireann tilted her head, shooting him a look of disdain that was very much like Inara's.

"I know how to handle it just fine," she replied.

For a few minutes, a companionable silence filled the cockpit. Muireann moved over to the co-pilot seat, focused on the "pipe".

"So," Mal finally said, "You didn't seem to thrilled to be goin' to a core planet."

Muireann glanced up at him with a look of disinterest.

"More comfortable in the rim worlds, huh?"

Again, the girl remained silent.

"Look, it's none of my business, but considerin' circumstances I like knowin' who exactly is on my boat."

"Like the fact you have to fugitives?" replied Muireann, looking up at him seriously, "I've seen the wanted posters, Cap'n. And I really don't much care. If you want to hide them here, I ain't gonna rat'em out."

Mal stared at her in suprise. He'd been worried on that point, of course, but hadn't thought she'd realize who River and Simon were. Then again, it might be hard for her not to seeing as she looked exactly like one of them. As he thought that a coy smile crossed Muireann's face.

"If ya want the truth cap'n," she said, "I have my own issues with the core. I was born there, left by my parents there, and ended up getting myself lost there. That's pretty much my life story in a nut shell."

She looked at Mal, expecting a reaction. When none came, she stood up and headed out the door.

"Nice havin' this talk with ya, Cap'n," she said, leaving the room.

* * *

When Mal finally came down to join the crew for breakfast, he saw Kaylee happily pulling out the remainder of the protein she had used. Simon, Inara, and Book were all engaged in conversation while Zoe and Wash were not yet present. River sat on one end, muttering and rocking while Muireann sat on the other end across from Jayne. The merc had done a relatively decent job avoiding the young woman whenever they were on the ship and Muireann had done her part to let him stay away. 

"Morning, Cap'n," said Kaylee, smiling up at him when she saw him, "You're just in time."

"Thanks, Kaylee," Mal replied, walking over and grabbing a cup of coffee, "You fix that problem with the engines?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes and replied, "Iff'n I didn't, do ya think I'd be here now?"

"Alright, alright, I was just askin'," Mal replied, walking over to the table and taking a seat between Jayne and Muireann.

"Mornin'," said Muireann, not bothering to look up to him.

"Likewise," replied Mal.

"So, how long till we reach Londinium?" Jayne asked, looking over at Mal.

"According to Wash a couple days," Mal replied, "Understand, Jayne, I want to get there, pick up the particulars, and get out. No wastin of time."

"Yeah, yeah,so you keep tellin' me," grumbled the larger man.

"What sort of particulars are you pickin' up, Cap'n?" asked Muireann, her face schooled straight.

"Nothin' that concerns you and yours," replied Mal, taking a sip of the coffee. The bitter liquid went down slowly, much to his chargrin.

"Lying," River suddenly spoke up, looking at the three with a haunted look, "The mirror hides her own secrets."

The table paused, everyone looking at River.

"What in the 'verse is that suppose to mean?" said Muireann, finally breaking the silence.

Before anyone could answer her though, a sudden voice came over the intercom.

"Captain, you might want to get up here," said Wash, double-checking the monitor, "We got company and none of it the good kind."


	7. Chapter 7

"We got an Alliance Cruiser on us," Wash said, sounding, if possible, more urgent.

Immediately, Mal, Simon, and Zoe stood up. As Zoe headed to the bridge, Simon helped River stand up.

"Jayne," said Mal, "Take Simon, River, and Muireann and get them into one of the compartments."

"Wait, what!" exclaimed Muireann, bolting up, "Why do I have to go?"

Mal turned on her, a flash of annoyance in his eyes.

"I'm not River," argued Muireann, "Why should I hide?"

"Jayne," Mal said glancing at the merc who hadn't moved yet, before looking back at Muireann, "Look, I'm not in the mood for any trouble. Alliance on us is bad enough, and your presence might make them a mit more trigger happy then we need them to be. Dong ma?"

Muireann glared back at him.

"I didn't have to hide when the first wanted posters came out," she replied darkly, "It's stupid that I have to hide now."

"Well, your opinion is noted," Mal shot back.

"Come on," said Jayne, grabbing her shoulder to lead her out.

"I can walk myself," replied Muireann, pulling away.

"Then why don't you get to it," Jayne replied, "And quite wastin' time."

Muireann shot him a withering glance, glared at Mal, and stomped off after Simon and River. Mal watched her go, letting out a breath. If they got out of this, he was going to be having a serious talk with the ship's new resident.

* * *

Simon sat leaning against the wall opposite River and Muireann with his eyes closed. River had been lucid and calm so far with the new strain of medicines he had been using, so he wasn't afraid she'd make any noise that might alert the Alliance to their position if the ship was boarded. Nevertheless, he wouldn't be dosing off anytime soon. 

Really, the one he was worried about was Muireann. The young woman was practically fuming as Jayne pushed her into the narrow space with just the lamp, some water, and a few protein packs. Simon had been worried she do something stupid, but Muireann had simply sat down, arms crossed, and glared holes in the walls.

It was strange really. Since her arrival, Simon had tried to think up an excuse torun a physical on Muireann to see if she was what he thought she was. However, the girl seemed to have his sister's nack for wandering around the ship to places he couldn't find her. It was rather scary to think about.

Simon let out a sigh. Besides her looks and talent for losing herself, Muireann and River had almost nothing in common. River was graceful with an almost mystical quality to her, aided by the gibberish she spoke. Muireann, while not clumsy, had a more solid gait and a down to earth style. In fact, the only time he'd seen her seem anything but normal when she was humming an old lullabye while whittling her pipe. Deep down, though, Simon couldn't help but feel Muireann was almost exactly like River would have been had the Alliance left her alone. The thought gave him all sorts of guilt, but he could seem to get rid of it.

"Simon," said one of the girls. Simon opened his eyes, looking at Muireann then River.

"Simon, when do we get to count?" said River, a look of childish expectation in her eyes.

"What?" said Simon, not sure he heard her correctly.

"Hide and seek," insisted River, "Won't we get to count?"

"River, we're not..."

"Why don't we try a different game, River?" interrupted Muireann.

Both Tam siblings shot her a confused look.

"What sort of game?" asked River, tilting her head to the side.

"Well," Muireann thought for a second, "Someone once taught me this game from Earth-That-Was. All we need is a piece of paper and a pencil."

* * *

"How long till they reach us?" demanded Mal, entering the bridge.

"Uh, at their present rate, an hour," Wash replied, sounding confused, "They're slowing down."

He and Zoe shared a look just as a console light blinked.

"A wav?" said Mal, suprised.

"Sir, it could be..." started Zoe.

"Yeah, I know who it could be," replied Mal.

"Areyou gonna risk it?" asked Wash.

Mal thought for a second.

"Doesn't look like we have much choice," he finally said, "We can either run, get shot, or lose the job. Or we can find out what they want."

Reaching for the console, Mal activated the monitor. Immediately the image of a middle-age man, with thining red hair and green eyes, wearing an Alliance officer's uniform appeared.

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds?" the man asked, his voice formal and controled.

"Depends whose askin'," replied Mal, "What can I do ya for?"

"We're under orders by our employer to escourt you and your ship the rest of the way to Londinium," the man replied.

"Oh," said Mal, caught off guard. He shot Zoe and Wash a look, "That's mighty kind of your employer, but I think we can find our way our..."

"It's not open for debate," replied the man, clearly annoyed, "We will accompany you or you will not be allowed in Londinium space."

Mal tensed at the man's command. He didn't want to even be in Alliance territory, much less be led around like a puppy dog that wasn't potty trained.

"Look," he shot back, equally annoyed, "I'm here on ibusiness, and your ship isn't any help to that business. You can tell your employer I will be there as soon as possible. We need the money and we're not about to turn down a job like this."

The man's eyes narrowed slightly, but he took a calm breath.

"We will still accompany you to orbit," he replied, "What you do after that is beyond the realm of my duties or cares."

Then, before Mal could utter a reply, he cut of the transmission. For a minute, no one said anything.

"Well, that was certainly...shiny of our new boss," said Wash, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "So what are we going to do, Mal?"

"The job," Mal replied, standing up, "Zoe, tell Jayne to let the others out. Wash, keep an eye on that cruiser. If they approach any closer, you know what to do."

With that, he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Uh, and that would be?" asked Wash, looking up at Zoe in confusion.

"Probably alert him," his wife replied, "Or turn and run."

"Oh, oh good. More running," Wash said, turning back around, "The best part of my job."


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.: Okay, due to one review I've gotten, I'd like to make it clear that if there's gonna be any romance in the story it will be some meaningless flirting between Simon and Kaylee. That said, the mentioned reviewer is probably gonna kill me for this chapter, but honestly the interaction has a completely different conotation that will be revealed.

* * *

Simon had watched with interest as Muireann showed River the simple game. She had called it "tic-tac-toe" and show it to be a game of strategy. However, the simple game had quickly become a wielding of wits between River and Muireann. All Simon could do was sit back and watch the girls out-fox each other with an intensity impossible for him to match. It certainly seemed as though Muireann had River's intelligence, but not necessarily her training. 

"Another one for me," said River, smiling in a way Simon hadn't seen her smile since they were little.

"So that makes two for you and two for me," replied Muireann, frowning, "Next point's worth all."

Quickly she drew the squares and marked an X in the corner. Handing River the small pencil, she smirked in a leering way. River simply drew a circle in the middle. She looked back up at Muireann with a blank expression. Muireann sat back on her knees, crossing her arms. She stared at the board, her eyes roaming each corner, judging it's worthiness to the game. Taking the pencil from River, she reached out to mark one square when the entry way suddenly opened. Caught of guard, she let out a little yelp and pulled back.Simon had also been suprised, moving protectively towards River. River merely smiled a knowing smile and remained seated.

"Yer too easy," came the gruff, amused statement from the tall figure bending over the entrance.

Muireann shot Jayne an icy glare to match Simon's.

"You kwong-juh duh hwoon dahn!" exclaimed Simon angrily, letting go of River, "Are you insane!"

"Better watch your mouth, doc," replied Jayne with a smirk, "Wouldn't want it to get too dirty."

Simon's fist clenched, but he got control. Releasing them he turned to River and helped her out.

"Did we get rid of the Alliance cruiser?" he asked, trying to keep his voice controled.

"Nope," replied Jayne, "They're our 'escourts' supposedly."

"E-escourts," repeated Simon, "Then why are we..."

"Cap'n says they ain't comin' aboard," replied Jayne, "Long as it remains that way and you and that sister o'yours don't leave the ship,we'll be just shiny."

"This is unbelievable!" muttered Simon, "Come on, River."

As he led her away, sheturned to Jayne and gavehim an eerie smile.

"Your bad at hiding," she said as they passed by.

"What?" Jayne stared after them, completely confused, "Damn moon-brain..."

"Hey! There's no reason to insult," remarked Muireann, pulling herself out of the compartment, "Just because you don't understand her..."

"Don't need to, or want to," interrupted Jayne, putting the cover back on the compartment, "There's no point in knowin' what crazy says."

He turned to leave, only to have Muireann walk with him.

"And why is that?" she asked, trying to sound sweet.

Jayne shot her a suspicious look.

"Cause nothin' good comes out of it," he replied, walking up the stairs.

"That's not a reason, that's an excuse," argued Muireann, still following him. It was starting to get really annoying.

"Listen, gir-" he started, turning on her.

"Muireann," replied Muireann.

"Fine, Muireann, don't you have some dolls or somethin' to play with," he growled, trying to seem scary.

Muireann smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sixteen years old," she replied, "A little to old for dolls. Besides, boys are much more interestin'."

A crude thought moved, unbidden, through Jayne's mind.

"I don't see any boys in here," he shot back, "Ya might be on the wrong boat."

The smirk didn't fade.

"Naw," she replied, "I'm right where I'm suppose ta be."

Again, a look of suspicion crossed Jayne's face.

"What do you want, girly?" he said, "I've got stuff to do."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," replied Muireann in a sing-song voice.

"Jayne!" a sudden voice called.

Jayne looked up to see Mal, frowning, at the top of the stairs.

"Is the shuttle ready yet?" asked Mal, glaring at him.

"How should I know?" replied the merc, "I ain't Kaylee."

"No," conceeded Mal, "Your not. Which makes me wonder why your not doin' your job and gettin' ready to go."

"I'm afraid that's my fault, Cap'n," spoke up Muireann, moving away from Jayne, "I was just tryin' to get under his skin and annoy him."

This time both Jayne and Mal shot Muireann a confused look. Jayne out of suprise she was actually coming to his defense, and Mal for the same reason.

"Not exactly the wisest idea, darlin'," Mal replied, trying to sound angry and failing.

Muireann shrugged.

"He gave me a fright. Thought I'd give him a push off balance."

She turned and smiled sweetly at Jayne.

"Sorry 'bout that," she added.

Then, humming a very familiar tune that caused the hairs to stick up on the back of Jayne's neck, she trotted up the stairs and past Mal. For a second neither of them moved.

Finally, Jayne managed to mutter, "I better go get my guns."

He hurriedly ran past Mal, barely missing running into him. Mal watched until he vanished down the catwalk. Sighing internally, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and headed down the stairs. He now knew it was a good idea to bring the extra rounds.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Okay, just for the record, I know next to nothing about dinosaurs and how they do what they do. Any mention of dinosaur behavior is just me trying to project Wash.

* * *

"Okay," said Wash over the radio, "We're hitting atmo in three...two...one." 

The sudden jolt rocked the cockpit slightly.

"We're breakin' off," replied Zoe.

"Alright. Come home safe," said Wash as the shuttle disconnected from Serenity.

Sitting up straighter, he pulled up on Serenity's dive and back up into orbit. He had just made it when the signal for a wav came through.Activating the control, he came face to face with the captain of the Alliance escourt.

"Has your shuttle successfully entered?" the man demanded.

"Yes," Wash replied, holding back on an exasperated tone, "Though I still don't see why..."

Before he could finish, though, the transmission was cut off. Rolling his eyes and muttering something about military men and no sense of manners, he leaned back in his chair and did the one thing he was best at besides piloting and loving Zoe, waiting. Reaching over the council, he carefully selected the Triceratops and the Brontosaurus.

"And now we return to the battle of the leaf-eaters," he said, as though speaking to an audience.

"Mmm, leaves...munch, mmm," he started, moving the Brontosaurus so that its small teeth were "munching" the leaves of the palm tree.

"Who goes there?" this was, of course, the ever territorial Triceratops.

"Munch, munch...depends," replied the Brontosaurus, still eating.

"This is my land!" exclaimed the Triceratops.

"I don't see your name written on it."

"Why you! You have eaten of my tree, prepare to die! ROAR!"

"Sounds like a battles going on in here," an amused feminine voice spoke.

"Wha...?" Wash whirled around, nearly dropping the dinosaurs, "Inara! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry," the Companion replied, smiling slightly as the jumpy pilotput the toys down, "I forgot you play with your toys when you worried."

"It's alright," replied Wash, trying to busy himself with the controls, "You just startled me is all."

"I seem to have that effect on people,"Inara muttered softly, walking over to the co-pilot seat.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Wash,swiveling to face her.

"Nothing really," Inara replied, looking out the window, "Just thought I'd get a look at what I'm missing before we left."

"I'm guessing Mal told you we weren't staying long," said Wash, following her gaze.

"Yes, he made it quite clear in his oh, so charming way," replied Inara sarcastically. She gave Wash a pained smile, "It isn't as though I actually needed to make a living."

Wash snorted.

"You know Mal," he replied, "No Alliance, no romance, no fun."

Inara chuckled.

"You and Zoe seemed to get past the no romance part," she said.

Wash shrugged.

"What can I say," he replied dryly, "Zoe's an unstoppable force. All I had to do was sit back and watch."

Inara grinned at the imagery conjured.

"Your very lucky," she said, pulling her shawl closer around her.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't come up here to chat about Zoe and me?" asked Wash, becoming serious.

"I-I just came up for the view," said Inara, "You're the one who started the chat."

"Yeah, sure. Blame the pilot," Wash teased, "Don't worry. They'll be back before you know it."

_I hope so_, Inara thought.

* * *

**Londinium**

Zoe eased the shuttle onto the landing pad of the skyscraper. The metallic,windowless, rod-like structure stood towering over even the largest buildings in the city. It's shadow blanketing several blocks.

"Jayne, keep an I out for trouble," said Mal as they disembarked.

"That shouldn't be a problem," replied the merc, "Seein' as every job we get, there's some sorta..."

"Jayne!" interrupted Mal, "I don't need commentary."

The three approached the door to the landing pad. Suddenly, two Alliance guards stepped out, each brandishing very large guns. Mal tensed.

"Do you have any weapons?" one of the men said.

"Uh, no," Mal offered.

The man frowned.

"Please deposite all knives, guns, or other such items here. They will be returned to you on your return."

"Woah, hey!" exclaimed Mal, "Look I just came here for business. No one said anything..."

"Access to this building is not permited unless you are without weapons," the man interrupted.

Clenching his jaw, Mal debated whether or not taking this deal was a good idea. As much as he hated going this low and doing business with their employer, he knew the crew really needed this job. He'd just have to suck it up and deal.

"Fine," he said, pulling out his pistol, "Just don't mess with'em."

Theother guard rolled his eyes, as he took the item. Touching a panel on the wall, he opened a hidden compartment and tossed the gun in.

"You two as well," he said, turning to Zoe and Jayne.

Zoe shot Mal a look that clearly said _you-better-know-what-your-doing,_ and handed him her gun. He followed the same proceedure.

"And you?" he directed to Jayne.

"Now wait one ruttin' minute!" exclaimed Jayne, "I..."

"Jayne!" Mal's tone held a definite warning.

" Ah, tyen-ah," Jayne muttered, unstrapping the two guns on his belt, pulling outthe knife in his belt and the one concealed against his leg, as well, as the rifle he had along his back.

Shoving the array into the stunned guard's hands, he turned to Mal and shot, "Happy now?"

"Quite," replied Mal, then turning to the guards, "Gentlemen?"

The first guard hit another panel, opening the door.

"Continue along the hallway till you reach the main elevator," he said, "Take it up to floor 130."

"Thank you," Mal smarted off, brushing past him, Zoe and Jayne close behind.

"And don't forget what I said about the guns," he added to the second guard, "Jayne here'll be a mite unhappy should anything happen to his babies."

As though on cue, Jayne sneered menacingly at the guard. The man, appropriately, gulped but didn't run. Quickly the door closed, leaving the two men to their job.

"Y-you d-don't think he was serious, d-do you?" the second guard asked the first.

"No idea," replied the other.

"I hope not."


	10. Chapter 10

As the elevator made it's way to the top floor, Zoe, Mal, and Jayne remained relatively silent. While Jayne did feel rather...uncomfortable without his weapons nearby, Zoe stood as the ram-rod straight picture of calm.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?" she finally said, as the minute dragged on.

"No," replied Mal honestly, earning a look from Jayne. Zoe's frown deepened.

"There are other jobs we can take, sir," she said, "We can walk out of this right now."

"I know," replied Mal, "But we ain't going to."

"Sir?"

"This job's good and we need the money."

"You know this could easily be a trap, don't you?"

"Yes."

Just as he spoke, the elevator door opened.

* * *

**Serenity Engine Room**

Kaylee lay on her back, staring up at the underbelly of Serenity's engine. Like she had told the captain, she'd fixed the main engine problem and made sure they could make a fast getaway if need be. However, there was still the matter of one or two coils that on occation acted up. Pulling herself out from under the engine, she glanced around for her tool box.

"Where is that gorram thing!" she exclaimed to open air, "I know I left it right here!"

A sudden knock caught her attention.

"Am I allowed to come in?" asked the knock's originator.

Kaylee looked up to see Muireann in the doorway wearing a simple blue cotton dress.

" Oh, hey, Muireann!" said Kaylee, her annoyance at the missing tool box momentarily vanished, "Sure you can come in," she paused, regarding Muireann's dress, "But I don't want ol' Serenity here messin' up your nice dress!"

Muireann shot her an amused look, glancing down at the fabric.

"This old thing?" she replied, "I've gotten into more scrapes and fumbles in her then I have in most anything else."

She looked back at Kaylee and smiled.

"Missing somethin'?" she asked sweetly, noticing the other woman, looking around the room.

"Oh, just that stupid tool box...there it is!" said Kaylee, seeing the metal gleam off to the side, "I don't know how it's always endin' up over here!"

She walked over to the crate and pulled out a couple of tools before lifting the box up and dropping it beside her work spot. Looking over at Muireann, she brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"So, is there anythin' I can do for ya?" she asked, noticing Muireann hadn't come into the engine room, "I promise I don't bite."

Muireann smiled.

"No," she replied, "I was just wonderin' what you were doin'."

She turned and made to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed Kaylee, "You don't have ta go."

Muireann turned back.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "You seem to be awefully busy."

Kaylee glanced back at the engine.

"Well, Serenity here's just complainin' about a few bits and parts," replied Kaylee, pointing her thumb towards the machinery, "So it's not like I haven't anyone else ta talk to."

"Oh, well," said Muireann, entering the room and stepping up beside the engine with almost lightning speed, "She can't sound all that bad."

Softly she patted the metal as though it were the head of a small child or even a pet.

"Besides," she added softly, so Kaylee couldn't hear, "She's exactly what I wany to get what I need."


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened to reveal a large but scarcely furnished room. The silver walls seemed textured, though by touch one would realize they were metal. A large window pane filled up one wall and a quarter of another. Standing in the corner of this window was a large vase. In the very middle of the room, on a broad burgendy carpet, sat a long table and three seperate chairs. There was no sign of human life.

"Hello," Mal called out, as he stepped out of the elevator, "Anybody in here."

"Of course, sir," said Zoe, glancing around, "Alert them immediately we're falling into their trap."

Mal shot her a glare of mock annoyance, and slowly walked towards the table. The others followed, though Jayne took a quick detour to peer into the vase (which was nearly as tall as River and Muireann). Suddenly, the wooshing sound of an opening door suprised them. Whirling around, prepared for anything, they saw the thin figure of a richly dressed man enter the room.

Spotting them, he beamed broadly.

"Ah, Captain Reynolds, I am glad you made it," he said, crossing the room, holding out his hand.

Mal glanced down at the open hand, and looked back up at the man.

"I hear your in need o' someone to transport some materials or other such items," he said, keeping his face squared in a cool business like tone.

The smile on the man's face faltered slightly. Realizing his hand was still out, he dropped it and replied, "Yes, yes, quite right. Would you and your first mate, " he glanced at Jayne, "Please sit?"

Jayne shot Mal a confused look. It seemed their employer thought **he **was the first mate. For some reason, the thought struck him as both funny and uncomfortable.The death glare Zoe had shot the man certainly added to the uncomfortableness. Mal simply shook his head no, and followed the man to the desk. Sitting in one of two seats, he glanced over at Zoe. The man frowned as she took a seat, but said nothing about it.

"So, Captain Reynolds," he began, neatly folding his hands along the table, "I'm told by sources to be unnamed, that you are the best."

"Well," replied Mal, "I 'preciate the compliment, but best at what?"

The man smiled a coy smile.

"I've been informed," he continued, "That you and your crew are probably the only willing and capable group to transport my...my items of questionable legality."

Mal shrugged, noncommital.

"Long as it ain't bodies of any kind, I think we may be able ta help you," he replied.

The man raised an eyebrow in suprise.

"I'm impressed, Captain," he said, "You are quite an esteemed professional despite living so far outside the core. First the delicacy not to adress me by my title, and now, a blind acceptance of my proposition!"

"Now wait," said Mal, "I ain't interested in blind acceptance. Done that a couple times before and it's ended me in worlds o'trouble. All I'm interested in is what exactly I'll be transportin'."

The man shook his head, smiling as though it were an old joke. Mal, unconcsiously, let his hand stray to where his gun would have been.

"Fair enough," the man said, amused, "Very simply, Captain, I need you to transport this vial," he moved his hand into his robe, not seeming to notice the other three individuals tense, "To Persephone."

He pulled out a long tube, corked, with a greenish-blue liquid inside. Holding it out to Mal, he let him take it. Suprisingy, the glass was very warm, though, Mal assumed it was from being inside all those robes all day.

"What is that?" Zoe asked, staring at the tube in interest.

"My secret to bear," replied the man, stiffly, "Captain, the material you see is a new...brand of medicine. Understand, I originally grew up on the Rim planets until I was about ten. I have a friend out there. The poor man is suffering from Benzi-Darquem, you know what that is?"

Mal nodded. The disease was nasty. It's progression was similar to the Black Plague of Earth-That-Was only a thousand times worse. Absolutely no one survived the two year progression of the disease.

"I didn't think there was a cure," said Zoe.

"There wasn't, until today," the man replied, "Unfortunately, the Alliance still does not approve giving it out to the general population."

"So in other words, you want us to be a charity?" said Mal.

"In a way," replied the man, looking Mal squarely in the eye, "The man this is goin' to saved my life, I owe him. And I never go back on my debts."

Mal nodded, "Seems we have an understandin'."

"So you will do it?"

"On the condition we won't have any Alliance interference," replied Mal.

"Of that you can be certain, Captain," replied the man, "My position does allow for small blessings."

"Alright then, now who will we be deliverin' to, exactly?"

"Ah, my friend has an associate on Persephone. He will contact you when you touch down. You will know him by the phrase Fei hua, which he will say first. You are to answer "Dong le ma? From there, you will recieve your instructions for drop off and your payment. Dong ma?"

"I think we have it covered," replied Mal, cooly.

"Very well," said the man, standing up, "As soon as I leave, you may return to your shuttle. Good luck to you, Captain."

With that, he quickly walked towards the concealed door and vanished. On the table lay the vial of strange liquid.

"Well, that was easy," said Jayne, as Mal picked up the vial.

"To easy," remarked Zoe.

"Yeah, it was," said Mal, staring at the chemical, "But they always do seem to start out easy."

Turning around, he headed towards the elevator. Zoe and Jayne followed, after shooting each other a look. The ride down remained as silent as a tomb. When they arrived on the platform, the guard returned their weapons. Mal and Zoe couldn't help smiling at his reaction as Jayne checked his weapons over before joining them.

"Ruttin' idiotic idea lettin' take a man's weapons from him," the merc grumbled as he took a seat in the shuttle.

"At least you got them back," responded Mal, who looked over his gun.

"Don't matter none," replied Jayne, "Still a ruttin' idiotic idea."

"Wash, honey," said Zoe over the com, "You ready to hit atmo."

"Been ready since you left, dear," came Wash's voice in reply. Zoe smiled as she heard the subtle relief in it. His worry over what could happened to her despite her ability to handle most situations had been what had first broken through her shell to endear him to her.

"I take it there wasn't any shooting," came a feminine voice.

"Negative, Inara," said Zoe, who saw Mal's face contort in confusion.

"Inara," he called, "What the hell are you doin' on my bridge?"

"That's really none of your business, Mal," came the cool reply.

"I thought Inara didn't service us," muttered Jayne.

"I heard that," came the reply as both Zoe and Mal shot Jayne a killing glare.

"You know I can kill you, right, Jayne?" said Zoe, in her naturally controled tone.

"Just sayin'..."

"Well, don't," remarked Mal, "Wash, we'll join you in ten minutes."

"Affirmative, see ya in ten," came the reply.

"Now let's get out of here," replied Mal, "Zoe."

The shuttle rose slowly, turned, and shot off towards the sky. High on the top floor, the man watched it leave.

"Soon, my dear," he said, "Soon all will be corrected for you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Days Later**

Book walked into the kitchen, half expecting Jayne to be rummaging the shelves for something. Instead, he saw the back of either River or Muireann, stretching up towards the top-most shelves.

"Need any help?" he asked.

Startled, the girl whirled around, slamming her knee against the counter.

"OWW!" she shrieked, grabbing her knee, "Bun tyen-shung duh...Damnit, Preacher, ain't you ever heard o' anouncin' yer presence!"

"I'm sorry," said Book, hurrying over to help her keep balance, "I'm so use to River suprising me, it's different suprising h-you."

He helped guide her to the table.

"For the millionth time, I ain't River," said Muireann, sitting down, "And you folks better learn that quick."

"I said I was sorry," replied Book, watching as she slowly flexed her knee, "You couldn't have hit yourself that hard...could you?"

Muireann glanced over at him. Her expression reminded him very much of the one River wore when she called her brother a "boob".

"I-," she started, and thought better of it, "Never mind. You and your's don't seem much interested in the affairs of other folks."

"That seem's to be a rather judgemental statement," replied Book defensively.

"I don't mean anything by it," replied Muireann, "Just the way the 'verse has played out is all."

She looked at Book, as though for the first time. He could practically see the thoughts going through her mind, and he felt a slight tremor of fear. If this girl was anything like River, she would know. Unfortunately, she could also be able to relay whatever she knew in intelligent speech. A thought that didn't comfort this particular shepherd.

"What exactly were you looking for?" he asked, trying to distract her.

The studious look vanished, to be replaced by one of annoyance.

"Just a bit of protein," she replied, looking back at the wall of drawers, "I personally find brown, with a tad of green actually somewhat good tasting."

She turned back to look at Book.

"Unfortunately," she added, "So does Jayne it seems. He keeps putting it up on the shelves I can't quite reach."

"Why don't you just use a stool?" he asked, suprised, "Or one of the chairs?"

"Well, I...that is..." Muireann stopped, "The truth is, preacher, I'm not the most graceful being in the 'verse, and I tend to have accidents when it comes to standing on stools and chairs."

She grinned, painfully.

"Just my kind of bad luck," she added.

"You know," said Book, standing up, "If you don't like using stools or chairs, I've always found it useful to hide certain protein under others."

He walked over to the drawers, opened one, and began to search around.

"Ah," he said, pulling out a small can, "I believe this is what you were looking for."

He handed the can to Muireann. The girl shot him a suspicious look, as she took it. The look softened into a smile, however, as she read the slightly ripped cover.

"Thanks, Shepherd," she said, gratefully, "You want some?"

"No," replied Book, holding up a hand, "That's alright. I actually just came in here to see if I can find Jayne."

"Oh?" said Muireann, intrigued, "What for?"

Book smiled his paternal smile.

"Nothing that deeply concerns you, I assure you," he replied, amused at her curiousity.

The suspicious look returned, but Muireann just shrugged, and turned to writing on the paper on the table. Curious Book looked over her shoulder and saw a few line thinly made out.

_Along the tightened fields of grey,_

_when long there was begun._

_A test of man's longevity,_

_and of his creation._

_The child was born with bitter eyes,_

_her hair untouched by sun._

_And in this tightened field of grey,_

_her story just..._

"Would you mind?" snapped Muireann, suddenly.

Book pulled back, caught by suprise. A storm now filled the cool blue eyes attempting to stare him down.

"I'm sorry," he replied, apologetically, "It's a very...beautiful poem..."

"It's suppose to be a song," remarked Muireann.

"Oh, I mean, it's a beautiful song. What you have written of it that is," Book stumbled over the words. Muireann just frowned, tilted her head, and crossed her arms.

"What I mean to say is," said Book, "Is that you and River both seem to have a flair for the artistic."

Muireann sighed.

"Again with the comparison," she muttered, looking back at the words on the page.

Book could tell her reaction held a deeper meaning.

"Is there something, or someone bothering you?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

For a moment, Muireann didn't speak.

"Do you," she started, "Have you ever been in a situation where...where you know you've had something...something you don't want to do, but you have to."

She turned to look at him.

"Do you believe that people can be trapped in a destiny not of their own choosing?"

It was Book's turn to pause. He stared at Muireann, trying to understand where this question came from. Like River, her face revealed nothing but a deep sadness.

"I believe," he said finally, "That we are all responsible for the decisions we make in this life. As to destiny...I'll take what comes my way."

Muireann smiled.

"I think you've been around the captain to much," she said.

"Well, I don't..."

"Thanks though," she added, standing up, and giving him a peck on the cheek, "You've convinced me I'm doing the right thing.

Before he could even remarked at the abrupt reaction, she was gone, dissappearing down the entrance and towards the cockpit. All Book could do was marvel after her until Jayne came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cap'n!" a female voice caught Mal's attention, just as he was about to walk up the ladder to the cockpit.

Turning around, he saw Muireann (her less graceful form becoming much more recognizable to him each day) running towards him as fast as she could.

"Woah, slow down there, girl," he said, holding out his hands just in case she couldn't break fast enough.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But," she took a breath, "I needed to stop you before you got into the cockpit."

"And why would you need ta do that?" asked Mal.

"Because, I have something important I need to tell you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. : Okay, I'll be frank and apologize immediately for this chapter. If it is in anyway bad, I'm very very sorry. It was the only one that made sense to me on getting where I'm planning to go with this story. So I deeply and truely am sorry.**

Mal gave Muireann as though she were a bug under a microscope. Sighing loudly, he leaned against the rail and said, "Alright, speak yer piece."

"O-kay," said Muireann, taking a deep breath, "We're headin' ta Persephone, right?"

Mal nodded, his expression unreadable.

"You got somethin' yer transportin' right?"

Again Mal nodded.

"Then how come I didn't see you bringin' in any boxes and such?" asked Muireann.

Mal's eyes raised in suprise.

"O-kay, girl," he said, sounding more annoyed then he wanted to, "Give it to me straight, and quite hidin' behind this mystery. Get enough of that with River."

A strange look passed over Muireann's face and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "She's part o' what I want to say."

"Excuse me?"

Muireann gasped at her statement, covering her mouth as though she had just cursed. Her skin became paler then before, even though to her it felt as though her cheeks were reddning.

"Now," said Mal, who now stood up, "You mind explainin' to me just what that all meant."

"Mirror doesn't want to be a mirror," said River behind him.

Mal jumped at her voice, startled that she had gotten so close.

"Gorramit, River, don't do that!" he exclaimed, then glaring at the two teenagers said, "Now one of you better start talkin' in yer own brand o'captain-dummy talk or I may just keep ya both locked up in your rooms."

His glare went from Muireann to River.

"Mirror doesn't want to be a mirror," said River, more insistently, looking over at Muireann, "Tired. Very tired. Hates carrying her secret. Glass wants to break but it's not suppose to. Mirror's trapped forever behind the glass."

Mal stared at River, trying to process the garble that had just come out of the teenager's mouth. He looked over at Muireann. The girl was just standing stock still, in shock. Mal vaguely remembered River had used the word mirror in context of Muireann.

"Alright, now that we've gotten the..."

And then, suddenly, the alarms rang at an earpiercing volume. The ship jolted, sending the three to the floor. Mal was the first to his feet, stumbling to the stairway.

"Wash!" he yelled up, as he tried to climb the stairway. Another jolt hit, causing him to stop, "What in the name o'Book's special hell is goin' on up there!"

"Ain't me, Mal," called down the pilot, "Somethin's wrong with the engines. I got no helm control and Comm's down."

"Dahng rahn," muttered Mal.

_Kaylee, _hethought, _What has that girl done to my engines now? _Of course, he didn't mean it the way it sounded in his own head. He knew as well as Kaylee that Serenity's engines were tempermental at their best. His little mechanic was probably doing everything she could to keep Serenity going. Especially with the memory of last time the engine blew so clear in her and everyone else's mind.

He looked over his shoulder at the two teenagers. Both had managed to get to their feet and were clinging to the wall.

"What's goin' on?" exclaimed Muireann.

"Nothin' you need to worry about," said Mal, stumbling down the stairs, "Just a little problem with the engines. I'll be back to finish this discussion."

As quickly as he could manage, Mal hurried towards the engine room. Another jolt forced him to grab the wall and accidently brush against something warm. Turning his head he saw that Muireann and River were both following him.

"I thought I made it clear you were to stay back there," he said to the two girls.

"No," remarked Muireann, "You said we would finish this discussion later. And there's no way I'm staying by the cockpit if we're gonna crash."

"Well, there's nothin' to crash into in the dead of space, darlin'," replied Mal, "Now stay here."

"We feel Serenity's moaning," argued River, "Feel her pain. We can help."

Mal nearly let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't have time to rework your usual talk, River," he said, "Now both of you, stay here."

Before either girl could give an arguement, he pushed through the door to the kitchen. Shepherd Book and Jayne were there, standing up.

"What's goin' on, Mal?" demanded Jayne, his shirt covered in the remnants of brown and green protein.

"Well, the way Muireann tells it we're crashin'," replied Mal sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind, I need to go yell my mechanic into shape."

"Anything we can do, captain?" asked Book, grabbing the table as another jolt hit.

"Nothin' special for you, Shepherd, 'cept helpin' Jayne get everybody inside and sealin' the doors. We don't need a repeat of last time."

"Understood," replied Book, turning and walking past Muireann and River.

Mal shot the two girls a warning look and turned towards the engine room.

"Kaylee, what's going on?" he called.

"Not sure, Capt'n," exclaimed the frantic engineer, "Serenity's actin' like runnin' just fine. She shouldn't be joltin' like THI-!"

Another jolt nearly tossed Kaylee to the floor if Mal had reached out to steady her.

"Thanks, Capt'n," she said, ducking beneath the engine, "Whatever's goin' on, I can't find it."

"Just tell me we're not gonna lose power or blow up or crash," said Mal.

"I don't know," said Kaylee, "I just don't..."

Immediately, a strange popping noise erupted from the engine. Kaylee and Mal froze, fearing the worst, but Serenity just kept moving without anymore jolts.

"What was that!" exclaimed Mal.

"I'm not sure," replied Kaylee, "Might of been a hiccup."

"Some hiccup."

Before Kaylee could respond, however, a sudden breathing caught there attention. Both turned towards the door to see Muireann.

"Girl, I thought I told you..." started Mal and stopped. Any and all color had drained from Muireann's face and her eyes were wide with shock. Worse of all, however, there was blood covering her right side.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Kaylee beside him.

Muireann mouthed something, but no words came out. Before Mal could reach her, her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Simon looked down at his patient and with a heavy sigh put away his instruments. Washing his hands, he ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the room as quietly as possible. Quiet, however, was not quiet enough. As soon as he stepped out of the med-lab, he was assulted by the anxious crew.

"How is she, Simon?" asked Kaylee, deep concern in her voice, "Did you get whatever hurt her out? What was it?"

"Kaylee, I think you better give the doctor some breathin' room," said Mal, gently taking his mechanic's shoulders, "Well, Doc?"

"Well," said Simon, "I stopped the bleeding, and managed to pull out what, I think, is a screw."

"A screw?" repeated Mal and Kaylee at the same time.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaylee.

"It's in there," said Simon, "Though I would suggest not going in just yet. Muireann needs her rest."

"Any idea how a screw ended up lodged in our resident musician, Kaylee?" asked Mal, "And if it would happen again?"

"I don't know, Cap'n," said Kaylee, looking more then a little dazed at the news, "It's not like Serenity to be throwin' her parts at passersby."

Mal let out a loud sigh. Rubbing his eyes he said, "Then I suggest you find out why our engine decided to act like a ruttin' gun, Dong ma?"

Kaylee nodded, and headed towards the engine room.

"Jayne, go help her," said Mal.

"Huh?" replied the merc, who, for once, had been listening without commentary.

"You heard me," said Mal, "Go help her."

"But I don't know a thing about..."

"Go!" ordered Mal, and the look on his face told Jayne he was beyond serious.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'," grumbled the larger man as he stomped after Kaylee.

"Zoe, Wash," he said.

"We'll find the closest help, sir," said Zoe, catching the subtle message in his tone, "Come on, honey."

"Sure thing," said Wash, knowing something was going on, but not exactly what.

"I'll take River back to her room," said Book, gently leading the silent girl with him. River offered no resistance. She didn't speak, or fight. To Book, she almost resembled a rag doll, which worried him more then anything.

Now alone with the doctor, Mal looked the other man straight in the eye.

"How bad is it, Doc?" he asked, his voice dead calm.

"It, it's bad," said Simon, "She's lost a lot of blood. There might be infection. And," he stopped.

"And what?" demanded Mal.

"Captain, I managed to run some test on Muireann when I got her stable," said Simon, "There's something you need to know."

"What?" said Mal, a bad feeling beginning to sit in his stomach.

Simon took in a shaky sigh, "Muireann is a clone."

For a second, neither made a sound. Mal stood there, a stunned look frozen on his face.

"You mind repeatin' that last part?" he asked, not sure he heard Simon right.

"Muireann...is...a...clone," Simon repeated, stressing each word.

Mal let out a nervous chuckle.

"Now, that ain't possible, doc," he said, "Alliance doesn't know how to full body clone..."

"As far as they've let it be known," interrupted Simon.

"But if she's a clone," said Mal, "What's she doin' here? How do you even know?"

"There was a marking," explained Simon, " Here," he pointed to the side of his right wrist, "It shows up only under certain light. I think, that's why she never wanted to be examined. She knew if I found the mark I know what it was."

"Well, this is a fine piece of chou ma niao!" exclaimed Mal, beginning to pace, "So now we got one crazy girl and the clone of a crazy girl, Doc," he stopped and turned to Mal, "You mind tellin' me if there's any other passengers I'll end up pickin' up 'fore the Alliance catches on to us. Say, an aunt, uncle, accomplise..."

"I didn't know they cloned her!" exclaimed Simon angrily.

"That doesn't do us any good!" Mal shot back.

Simon clenched his fist, and then took a deep breathe.

"I don't think you have to worry about her for long, Captain," he breathed icedly.

"Which one?"

"Muireann. She's dying."

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Mwahahahahahahaaa! I'm evil, no? Oh, and just so's ya know. Yes, I realize they probably do have cloning ability (Jayne's comment in War Stories) However, I decided to make it that they don't have full body cloning. They can only make small things, like a replacement organ or something. So yeah. Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello to all my wonderful readers (God, I'm such a suck-up). Okay, I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but this is a long, long chapter. And it's mostly dialogue so be forwarned.**

Muireann felt first. All senses related to touch and feeling poured in on the oblivion that had wrapped itself around her. She felt the cold of the room along her arms. The pressure of a blanket against her legs. She could smell the anticeptic and just plain hospital like smell of the infirmary. Above all, she could feel a dull ache in her side. Opening her eyes, she looked over at her feet and wasn't dissappointed. Mal sat there, his eyes fully focused on her.

"Mornin' Sleepin' Beauty," he said, though his tone was anything but friendly.

Muireann offered a weak smile. She realized her tongue felt heavy and useless.

Using what strength she could muster she managed to croak out, "How long?"

"How long what?" asked Mal, "How long I been sittin' here? Or how long you been out? Cause they're both about the same."

"So?"

"About a day," Mal said.

A strange sound came from Muireann and Mal realized it was a laugh. Or rather, an attempt at a laugh.

"You mind tellin' me what ya find so funny about this?" Mal demanded, "Cause it sure don't look funny from where I"m sittin'."

"You should get out more," replied Muireann.

"Who are you?" Mal asked, "And I want the whole truth."

Muireann looked at him. He could tell that though her body wasn't working properly, her mind was sharper then ever.

"You're a business man," Muireann said, "How's bout we trade first."

"Depends on what you're thinkin' of tradin'," remarked Mal, suspicious.

"A glass o'water," replied Muireann, "My throats killin' me."

"And what would be the bait?" Mal asked.

"I'll tell ya what I wanted to tell ya before," replied Muireann.

Mal considered the arrangement, and how far his trust of Muireann went. Still, the girl was laying on an infirmary table,weak as a kitten. Mal walked over, filled up a glass of water, and returned. Handing it over cautiously to Muireann, he tensed in case she should suddenly make a "miraculous recovery". Muireann noticed his anticipation and smirked.

"Relax, Cap'n," she said, "I ain't gonna do anything."

Greedily she pulled the water from him, and tilted it to her mouth to guzzle it down. A second later, she was coughing it back up. Instinctually Mal leaned over to help her as she managed clearing her throught.

"Don't kill yerself just yet," he remarked,

Muireann shot him a strange look and replied, "Don't worry I won't."

Sighing, she leaned back into the bed and let out a small sigh. Mal noticed her eyes were brighter now, as though the drugs in her system were wearing off.

"Alright, I got you some water," he said, "Start talkin'."

"Where would you like me to start?" shot back Muireann.

"Well, why don't you tell me why my doctor thinks yer a full grown clone o' his sister?" said Mal, leaning against a table.

Muireann grimaced.

"He saw the mark, didn't he?" she asked.

Mal nodded.

"Okay," said Muireann, gazing down at her feet and letting out a sigh, "I suppose I should start at the beginning, but keep in mind, Cap'n, I'm telling you this through my eyes. No one elses."

Mal looked at her with the face of an impassive judge.

"You see," said Muireann, "My first memories are of a long plain hallway. Kinda like those of a hospital. I had my own room, and people would come in and take care me. One person, he never told me his name, always made sure I ate and all. It took me a while to realize that I wasn't normal."

She took another sip of water, watching Mal closely.

"Anyway," she continued, "At first, everything seemed normal...but then...Then I started to feel like something was...wrong. They started drilling me and getting me to read various books," Muireann's face grew troubled, "One after another, after another. And each time they grew more and more difficult in level, but I could remember them perfectly, every detail. And then, I realized it. I think somewhere they slipped in a biological text on cloning. One night...I can only describe it as an explosion of thought. Images reeled in on me, ideas of family, friends, outside, and this weird mark I'd seen on my wrist under certain lights."

"Simon noticed that too," Mal said, "What is it?"

"Well, as far as I remember the Alliance marks all organs that are cloned for transplant. Certain marks mean certain organs. I have a mark that was reserved for full body cloning when it came to be," replied Muireann.

Mal frowned, but only said, "Alright, so what happened afterwards?"

"Well," Muireann started, "At first I didn't know what to do. Then I started asking questions. No one would tell me anything, and most got annoyed at me. But then I asked the man who brought me my meals. We had become friends even though I didn't know his name. At first, he wouldn't tell me anything, but I kept begging. Finally, he-he cracked. He told me that I my assumption was right, that I was a clone. He said I was part of a project that would reshape the alliance and solidify it. He also said I was the first clone to successfully be hyper-developed and I was in fact only a few months old."

Muireann paused her narrative, looking at Mal expectantly.

"So how'd you end up out on the rim?" he asked, knowing it was what she wanted to hear.

Muireann smiled sadly.

"It's very simple," she said, "I'm a dud. A reject. The process of hyper-development left deadly toxin in my body. I'm sure Simon told you I was dying, didn't he?"

"Yea, he mentioned that point," Mal replied.

"That's what did it," said Muireann, "I was dying and therefore not good enough. My friend, the only true one I've had, he managed to sneak me out in the city before I was given "sleeping medication"."

"So why were you so anxious to get on this boat, then?"

Muireann pursed her lips.

"A few months ago," she said, "My friend managed to contact me. He told me there was a cure for the toxins that had developed in my system. Purge them, if you will. With this medicine I could lead a normal life. However, it is still illegal to transport."

"Wait!" interrupted Mal, a revelation hitting him, "Are you saying you're the one whose getting this?"

He pulled out the vial from his pocket.

"Yes, Captain," said Murieann, "That's exactly what I'm saying."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while (grounded from the computer sucks!) but good news is, I think you'll like this chapter! I think...**

Mal wearily closed the door to the infirmary and turned around. The anxious faces of Simon, Kaylee, River, and Wash stared back at him. Zoe, Inara, Book, and Jayne kept cool looks of interest on their faces.

"Should I ask how much of it you all heard?" said Mal.

"Nothing that you didn't want us to, Sir," replied Zoe calmly.

Jayne sneered at the comment.

"Speak for yourself," he said, "I heard plenty. Definitely enough to know that girl," he pointed to the infirmary, "Is more trouble then she's worth. More trouble then them."

He glared pointedly at River and Simon.

"Jayne!" exclaimed Kaylee, "Be nice. It ain't like it's her fault."

She looked over at Mal with a sad expression, crossing her arms as though she were cold.

"It ain't her fault at all," she muttered.

"Well," shot back Jayne, "It is her fault she's on the run from the Allience. I say we dump her off on the next planet, save us some trouble."

Immediately exclamations of anger disagreement, and Book peacefully trying and failing to calm it, errupted.

"Are you saying we should give her over to the same fate as River?" Simon's voice made it over the roar, "Or worse, let her die?"

He turned to look at Mal.

"You can't consider this, Captain," he said, "Especially now. If we move her, her injuries..."

"I ain't plannin' on doin' anything just yet, doc," said Mal coolly, "Now calm down 'fore you say somethin' you'll regret."

He turned to Jayne.

"Jayne, I believe I've made it clear many times, you don't run the ship. I do. And as far as I'm concerned, Muireann's a paying passenger, same as Inara. And I ain't about to lose a payin' customer. Bad business sense. Dong Ma?"

Jayne glared at Mal, but nodded grudgingly.

"Still say she's worth more trouble then she's worth," he mumbled.

"Ain't we all," said Mal.

"Broken glass," said River, looking up at all of them, "Mirror broke, girl came out. Was it worth the luck?"

She stared questioningly at Mal.

"River," said Simon softly, approaching his sister, "Come on, River."

"Her medication's wearing off," he whispered to Mal as he led his sister away.

"No!" River yelled, catching Simon and the others by suprise as she feinted left and spun out of his grasp, "NO! No, no, no, no! The girl is the mirror!. The mirror is broken! They need a new mirror! But she needs it more!"

"River, honey, calm down," Book said, approaching her to help Simon. He felt a pang of sadness seeing the tears collecting in her eyes. He knew what being powerless to communicate could do to a person.

River stared at each person individually. They didn't get it! Why didn't they see? Even her dear brother didn't know what she knew. A brief touch with her old self suggested drawing a diagram, but it was gone as she felt Simon's arms take hold of her.

"It's alright, River," he said gently, "Everything's going to be alright."

"No, no, no, no,no, no," replied River as he led her away, 'No, no, no, no..."

Soon, the pair and River's voice disappeared down the hallway. Book sighed unnoticeably and turned back to look at Mal.

"So," he said, "What about the drug?"

"What about it?" demanded Mal.

"Have you given it to her?"

"No," said Mal.

"I see," replied Book, nodding, "Any special reason."

"'Cause she can't be trusted," remarked Jayne.

"Jayne! We've had this discussion already," said Mal, silencing the larger man, "And in answer to your question, preacher, frankly, I don't trust her. And I want the doc to check on that stuff 'fore I let her have it."

Book nodded.

"Just remember, Cap'tn," he said, "You hold the girl's life in your hands."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Mal, seriously. He looked around the room, "Now ain't you all got some sort of work to be doin'?"

Immediately, the group started to split up. Jayne and Kaylee headed in the direction of the engine room. The mystery with the part was still unsolved. Wash and Zoe headed back to the cockpit, or possibly their room. Book took a seat on the couch with his bible.

Mal glanced over at Inara. He felt the little internal tug he always felt when he saw her, but again it was washed away in all the mess that was his life. Inara stared back at him, her expression an unreadable mask.

"'Nara," he said, turning to leave.

"Mal..." the tone of her voice made him turn.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, it's nothing," Inara turned to look away.

"Well," said Mal, "I never thought I'd see the day you were struck silent by me."

He immediately regreted the statement as Inara turned, her eyes flashing.

"Hardly," she said, "I just wanted to tell you, you have a bit of protein on your shirt."

She turned triumphantly as Mal looked down. There was a speck of green against the red. Looking up, he saw the swish of Inara's dress disappear behind the door and heard the sound of her laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, again. My apologies for not updating in a while. Life has gotten so hectic lately, I'm trying my best just to keep up. But thanks to breaks (and snowdays) I finally have time to add on to this story. I'm really, really sorry if any characterization is hopelessly off. Please, polite mention it and I'll fix it! Hope you guys enjoy!**

_A few days later_

Simon opened the infirmary door quietly, hoping not to wake up Muireann. The girl had been sleeping soundly for the first time in a couple days and, due to her condition, he wanted to keep her that way.Crossing over to the table quietly, he glanced over the notes he had wrote on her condition the night before. Glancing back over at her, he noted nothing had changed.

Letting out a deep sigh, Simon turned and leaned against the table to watch her. Asleep, there was nothing to distinguish her from River. They both slept in very much the same way, curled into a protective ball until, in River's case, the nightmares came. Even then, though, both seemed more at peace when they slept. It was when they were awake that it was a different story.

Even now, his head swam in various directions in regards to Muireann. On one hand, he wasn't...suprised at her existance. After seeing the damage done to his little sister, there was nothing he would think the Alliance wasn't capable of at some point. Yet, her existance felt, at times, like an abomination. Sometimes, especially in the moments he had seen Muireann leaning over the engine talking with Kaylee, he had almost thought it was River doing that. Almost. It was as if, to solidify what they had already done to his family, the Alliance had put in this girl to mock all the things River was before. All the things she would most likely never be again.

And yet, the side of his mind he deemed rational argued against the dark feelings. It proclaimed Muireann innocent of all. A victim just like River, trying her best to move on. Only by the grace of God had she somehow crossed paths with victims of similar history. Deep down, Simon felt a kinship to Muireann. Unable to accept her as true, full-blood sister, this was about as far as he could get, but it was enough. That was why, now when she was asleep, he kept a watch over her. Her face, thinner now then when they had first met her almost a month ago, had taken a sickly hue lately. Part of it was from the unhealed wound and the other from the toxins building in her system. Mal had yet to give her the supposed "cure", and while Simon understood why, he also was beginning to think Mal was crossing the line.

"You don't give orders," a voice said from the hallway, causing Simon to jump.

"River?" he called, recognizing the voice despite his pounding heart.

River peaked her head around the doorway.

"Came to see you," she said, almost shyly, "Check on the patient."

"Oh, okay," replied Simon, slightly bewildered but relieved she was at the very least making some sense today, "You can see her, just be quiet, alright?"

"She understands fully," said River, giving him a wry smile.

With the grace of a dancer, she leaped into the room and towards the bed. Pausing for only a moment, she tilted herself until she was staring at Muireann upside-down.

"Same face," she whispered, "But the girl is fairer."

She turned to look at Simon.

"The mirror's to cracked for recognition," she explained.

And suddenly, it clicked for Simon. In all her mentions of a mirror, River had been meaning herself. As the pieces fell into place, Simon felt an overwhelming guilt that he hadn't tried harder to understand.

"Now that's not true, River," he said, coming up and hugging her, "The girl's only an extension of the mirror. She can't be better then the original."

"Only different?" asked River, returning the hug.

"Only different."

River smiled bitterly. _He's at least getting it in part_, some of her thought as she let go.

Immediately, the comm system sounded and Mal's voice could be heard, "Doc, would you mind coming up to the bridge for a moment. We got somethin' that might interest you ta hear."

Simon shot a strange look in the direction of the bridge.

"I'll be right back, River," he said, walking past her. Pausing at the doorway he turned and added, "Don't wake her up."

River nodded and watched him go. Turning to look at Muireann, she smiled wickedly.

"Sleeping Beauty must awake," she whispered into the other girl's ear, "The Prince Charming has already left."

Muireann's eyes opened and she glared at River.

"How did you know?" she demanded, annoyed.

"You breathe to deeply," replied River, smiling in a sickly-sweet manner.

"Well," started Muireann, "You sound better then usual."

River's expression flickered somewhere between annoyance and sadness. Muireann noted, sinkingly, that the brown eyes aged unbelievably in the past few seconds. She also felt guilty that very, very deep down, she had been spared River's fate.

"Won't last," said River, "Already beginning. The mirror will return to a shatter state. No one will bother fixing the broken pieces. Just break them anew."

Muireann grimaced at her proclamation.

"I-it can't be all bad," she replied, "I mean, most of your crew..."

River shook her head.

"Prince Charming is split. He can't watch both mirror and princess while tending to the potter. The Ape-man is closer to a trained monkey, " Muireann grinned at this, choking back a laugh, "Captain Daddy and Inara are too engaged in their own waltz. One must always dance around the other. The princess is kind, but stuck in her own dark tower."

"And what about the Shepherd?" asked Muireann.

"Enigma. More data is needed," replied River, looking away.

Muireann let out a slow sigh. Pulling her hands up underneath her head she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm not going to lie to you, cause I know it ain't worth it," she said, looking over at River, "But I'm glad they got to your brain instead of mine."

She waited, not sure whether River would explode on her or burst into a mass of gibberish. She had no idea what made her say what she said other then it was better late then never.

"The mirror would rather be broken then forced to eat the poison apple," said River finally.

Muireann chuckled, and gasped in pain. River flinced slightly at the gasp, feeling an echo of it herself.

"If I remember correctly," she said, "All I'll need is a Prince Charming to kiss me then."

"I don't think Simon would concure with your solution," replied River.

Muireann shot her an amused look. River moved her lips to smile when she felt it. With a cold heart she looked in the direction of the bridge.

"NO!" she screamed, backing away, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"River?" asked Muireann, sitting up, "AH!"

She grasped her side as pain flared along.

"R-iver," she whispered, "W-What's wrong?"

"Hands of blue," said River, sinking into a ball on the floor, "Two by two...hands of blue..."


End file.
